Girl in Ice
by Niki-chan
Summary: Starts out with the typical romance... Syaoran left, Syaoran comes back. but it eventually evolves into something totally different. Someone holds the school captive after a dance, and... Syoaran's father isn't dead?? I promise an INTERESTING plot!! S+S
1. The postcards

Chapter 1--- the postcard  
  
Syaoran lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. After an hour or so of tossing and turning he gave up thoughts of sleep. Sleep hadn't come easy for the past few days. He had a bad feeling deep down. He tried to deny it but a part of him knew it had to do with the one he left behind.  
  
"Sakura" he said quietly.  
  
He turned on a weak light and fumbled around for something. Once he found the key he pulled out a chest from underneath his bed. Working as silently as possible he unlocked the chest and pulled back the lid. Inside there lay many various things. It was mainly letters but a few pictures and objects lay among the mess. After moving a few gifts looking items and many letters he came across a small box.  
  
He used yet another key to unlock this and inside lay yet more letters. These letters looked distinctly different from the others. They lay in the box with the greatest of care. There was a distinct color of pink on each and to the magical eye each had a faint yet distinct pink aura. He pulled out a letter from the box, the folds looked like they had been unfolded and refolded many times. He lay back on the bed and read the letter.  
  
Hi Syaoran-kun,  
  
How are you doing?? We all miss you so much. Oh yeah, thank you so much for the postcard! It's so beautiful. Hong Kong really looks like a nice place. I was worried for a while that I was sending letters to the wrong address, but now that you responded and I'm sure this is where you live I'll send more. Tomoyo and the others said they sent you letters too. You should send them postcards too they'd love to hear from you. By the way kero-chan's still with me. I think he's played every game possible. He started wandering around recently. He won't tell where he goes. He might just be going to gawk at the food store windows. Yue/ Yukito seems to be doing fine. Oni-chan and him have started dating and I'm OK with that. After the question in your postcard about any strange magical auras I spent some time trying to concentrate on them. I don't know if I'm just out of practice but I can't feel anything wrong. Should I? I hope you aren't worried. You always used to get so worried. Well I have to go now, I'll write soon.  
  
3 Sakura 3  
  
PS I included some pictures of us all at the moon shrine festival. Send some pictures to us. Please =)   
  
Syaoran pulled out a photo album from the chest and flipped through the pictures. Sakura looked happy and smiling in all of them except the last few. In most recent pictures she looked a bit worried about something. She wouldn't mention anything in her letters but according to Tomoyo something was up.  
  
Looking at the box of pink letters he started thinking. "It's amazing actually, She kept writing to me even though I didn't respond for nearly a year. And the 'wonderful postcard' was just an ordinary one off the streets with a picture of Hong Kong. I didn't even write that much and it was mostly about magic, strictly business. Everyone else got discouraged, she kept writing."  
  
He reached inside his nightstand and pulled out two postcards and a pen and began writing.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving!!!!" Sakura yelled as she skated off to school.  
  
Her father watched her leave then turned to his son who was coming down the stairs, looking only half-awake.  
  
"Touya, are you working today?" he asked  
  
"Not till later. I traded shifts with somebody." He said groggily, apparently he had just gotten up.  
  
"Ah good. I have to run off to work. Can you pick us up a few thing at the store?"  
  
"OK, I'll go later."  
  
"All right, I'm leaving now. Oh by the way can you bring that basket of clothes up to Sakura's room?" Without waiting for an answer, "Thanks bye!"  
  
"Yawn."  
  
After eating breakfast he carried the basket up the stairs. Pushing the door open he looked around for a second before entering the room. He placed the basket next to her closet. On his way to leave the room something caught his eye, the postcards. They lined her mirror.  
  
"The brat," he grumbled to himself. He could almost see Sakura now. 'Syaoran's not a brat Oni-chan!!!'  
  
As far as he was concerned he was a brat. He still remembered the year before the first postcard. Since the day he left she had gone to the mailbox everyday. Her hope was time after time replaced by a disappointed expression after returning without the letter she wanted.  
  
After a few months she started sending less and less letters, and would occasionally forget to check the mailbox. But she never stopped completely. Then it finally came, the postcard. Instantly she perked up. She wasn't usually depressed but the look she had when she got the postcard was definitely something he hadn't seen for a long time. He remembered thinking that the smile she had then was reserved for Syaoran. It was the same with each postcard. Each weren't much but they seemed to be the world to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!! This is my first Fanfic!! All I need to know is whether you think I should add the other 8 chapters that I have to this or give up. the plot get's better later on. ^.^ Thanx 


	2. The Announcement and The Call

The Decision and the Call  
  
Sakura skated off to school at a leisurely pace. Unlike her usual routine she had plenty of time. Recently she had woken up from disturbing dreams and was too shaken up to fall back to sleep. She had tried many times to remember the dreams but nothing happened. Part of her was glad for it too; they left her feeling so scared.  
  
"I should write him about it." She thought aloud.  
  
"Who?" a voice asked from behind her  
  
Sakura jumped about a foot in the air. Then she turned and recognized Tomoyo.  
  
"Did you have to scare me like that??" she said panting  
  
She simply smiled innocently "Who are you writing?"  
  
"Sy. Syaoran." she knew lying wouldn't work on Tomoyo.  
  
"About what??" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"A dream," then seeing the worried look on Tomoyo's face she quickly added "don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"Then you wouldn't be writing him about it" Tomoyo mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then we had better be going, ne?" she said pointing to the clock tower atop the school in the distance. "Hhhhoooooeeeee!!!!!" she said as she noticed they were running late.  
  
"Class I have an announcement to make, please take your seats." the teacher called out over the noisy classroom. "What do you think it is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked leaning over to her friend's desk "I dunno." She replied honestly. Once the class calmed down and sat in their seats the teacher continued.  
  
"Next month as a gift to the best fund-raising class we are having a special dance." A murmur went through the class as this was said.  
  
"It's going to be held at the Domoyoji residence. They were very considerate to let us use their new dance hall. Everyone needs to bring a date, and dress nice please. The date of the event is the 20th. As you know today is the first." She looked at the anxious class then down to their schedule for the week "Since none of you look like you'll actually concentrate on studies now, I'll give you 5 minutes to talk this over with your friends and get it out of your system. OK?"  
  
"Hai!!!!" the class answered anxiously. Sakura and her group got together.  
  
"Yamazai-kun, you're coming with me right?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Of course," he replied with a smile "But you better cook me something good so I don't change my mind," he said teasingly.  
  
She gave a half-hearted glare. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad." He said.  
  
Sakura looked away quickly. She didn't mean to be rude but whenever she saw that she couldn't help but think 'That could have been Syaoran and I, maybe'  
  
"Who am I going to ask Tomoyo? Nobody here will go with me." Sakura asked  
  
Sakura was very pretty and quite a few boys in the school had crushes on her but she was notorious as a bad date. She stood some up, seemed distant at others, and whenever the guy tried to get close to her she started crying. None of them were him. Nobody could compare to Syaoran.  
  
"This is a big thing, nobody's going to risk a date with me."  
  
"I can set you up with somebody." Tomoyo replied  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on. What have you got to lose?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Sakura replied after a bit of thought  
  
"Good, I'll call him later." She had a mischievous look when she said this  
  
"The 20th?" A male voice said over the phone "That soon? I don't know if I can."  
  
"You have to, she needs you here" Tomoyo said over the phone "Plus you said you were worried about something right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"She had some kind of dream she was going to write you about. It has to be serious she wouldn't even tell me about it." She could almost feel the reaction through the telephone line over the hundreds of miles.  
  
"You better not be lying." Syaoran said seriously  
  
"I'm not. So you're coming right?"  
  
"Yes, did you tell her you were asking me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Keep it that way"  
  
"All right Kenchi"  
  
"Kenchi? Did you forget my name already?"  
  
"That is your name"  
  
"You've officially lost it"  
  
"If you want to disguise yourself you need a new name right?"  
  
"Oh, I follow you"  
  
"See you on the 20th Kenchi"  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
~ The 19th ~  
  
"So where'd you meet this Kenchi guy?" Sakura asked  
  
"We've already gone over this, stand still," Tomoyo replied with pins in her mouth.  
  
"Aren't you done yet? I'm afraid to see what the dress looks like."  
  
"Yes I'm done," she poked Sakura lightly with a pin "And that's for doubting my dressmaking skills.  
  
Sakura turned to the full-length mirror, expecting to see bows everywhere. Instead she saw a beautiful flowing pink dress with Sakura flowers seeming to pool by her feet. And a plunging back secured with thin pink ribbon crisscrossing across the back.  
  
"It's beautiful Tomoyo!" She gasped  
  
Tomoyo emerged from behind a door with wearing a similar dress. Her's had the same basic design but her's was purple and faded from dark to light from the bottom up.  
  
"We're matching!" she cried out  
  
"I'm so nervous Tomoyo"  
  
"I think it'll turn out better than you think" Tomoyo said mischievously  
  
"I wish Syaoran was here," she said with a sigh while still examining the dress. Tomoyo only smiled at this.  
  
Review Please ^.^ 


	3. The Dance and The Revelation

~~~~Response to Erin~~~~ Tomoyo isn't evil!! She's just plotting!! Thanks for the reviews everybody!!  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura's house.  
  
'I can't believe I'm here' he thought to himself.  
  
He had debated whether to go through with this at all. He had come all the way there though. What if she recognized him? What if she hated him? He sensed her aura, looked up and saw her sitting in her room. She looked so nervous.  
  
'Might as well get it over with' He thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!!" Sakura's voice rang clearly through the house.  
  
'Calm down' he told himself  
  
Sakura opened the door. Syaoran forced himself not to gawk at her  
  
'She's so beautiful'  
  
Sakura stared at him for a second; he looked so much like the Syaoran she used to know.  
  
'He's not here' she told herself shaking her head.  
  
"You're Sakura right?"  
  
"Hai. You must be Kenchi." He nodded  
  
"Well we better be going," she added  
  
Syaoran opened the door of his car for her. It was a green convertible, a rental.  
  
"Nice car," Sakura commented.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
They arrived at Tomoyo's mansion and drove up to the front. As they entered they got many stares from all over the room. A few gawked and a few snickered at the new guy.  
  
"He's so cute, I feel bad for him," a girl said a little too loudly  
  
Syaoran looked over to see Sakura's head hanging a little lower than when they had arrived. Then she spotted Tomoyo and rushed over to her dragging Syaoran along with her. The whole group was there.  
  
"Hi everybody, Meet Kenchi" Sakura said  
  
Everybody introduced themselves. Yamazai winked at Syaoran during his introduction; he wasn't fooled.  
  
"You know." Yamazaki started his usual routine, "It's said in a South Africa that the one you are looking hardest for is most likely to be standing next to you in your search and." He was abruptly cut off by an elbow in the stomach. Even though it wasn't too hard he winced slightly with a smile, knowing who gave it without looking.  
  
"You would think he'd have grown out of this by now," Chiharu stated, her elbow still held at a threatening angle.  
  
"Nope. That's one thing you can't change." Yamazaki responded while circling his arm around her waist.  
  
Syaoran smiled a bit at the couple. Then he noticed Sakura shift uncomfortably at his side. He looked down and saw that she had turned away slightly. She felt his gaze and looked up to meet his eyes. She looked guilty for being caught being so rude. He watched as she looked to the side and bit down slightly on her lip in thought of how to cover it up. Even though he was worried he couldn't help noticing how cute she was when she did this. He blushed a little.  
  
"Would you mind getting us some drinks?" Sakura asked as she finally arrived at a diversion.  
  
"No problem, I'll be right back. Nice meeting you all" and with that he headed to the punch bowl, grateful for the chance to cool off his reddened face.  
  
"So do you know about her?" a boy said coming up next to Syaoran.  
  
"Who?" He replied calmly, not seeming to care. He continued to spoon out the punch into two cups.  
  
"Sakura." The boy replied, somewhat annoyed at his rudeness.  
  
"What about her?" he was still trying to pretend not to care, but it was becoming harder.  
  
"She notorious around here for being a bad date" said another boy  
  
"What do you mean?" this time there was a faint trace of interest in his voice.  
  
"They say she's hung up on some guy that went to Hong Kong" the boy had caught the tone and was now enjoying himself.  
  
Syaoran almost dropped the cups he was holding  
  
"Whatever it is she totally breaks down on dates" A boy nearby joined the conversation without even turning to face them. He leaned against the table in a cool manor. This only served to piss Syaoran off a bit.  
  
"She stared out the window the whole time I was with her"  
  
"That's not nearly as bad as mine," another boy joined in "I tried to kiss her and she started crying." Syaoran's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yeah well she stood me up, at least she showed up for yours." The first boy commented. His friend next to him started to laugh a bit at him and he promptly punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Well now you're warned"  
  
They moved away revealing a hurt looking Sakura who had obviously heard it all. She noticed Syaoran looking at her and she turned and ran to the balcony. Syaoran ran after her despite people telling him not to bother.  
  
Sakura sat outside with her knees pulled up to her head, eyes closed, fighting back the tears. Then she heard the door to the balcony open and close. She assumed it was Tomoyo.  
  
"I did it again. I tried, I just can't" she said weakly.  
  
"I understand," a gruff, understanding voice replied.  
  
Her head shot up to see Syaoran kneeling before her.  
  
"Y. You do?" she managed to say through the shock  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for someone too." Sakura was stunned for a second  
  
"I'm so sorry, I." She started to say  
  
"You don't have to be. Here it's ok to cry," he held out a handkerchief to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said and took it gratefully "You know you're a lot like him"  
  
"You miss him a lot?"  
  
"Yes, I never got to tell him." she stopped short and stared at the handkerchief  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura looked him up and down and then her eyes pooled over with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's you. It's really you"  
  
He looked shocked at first then noticed his name was embroidered in the handkerchief. He was caught. All he could do was nod. Instantly she wrapped him in a tight hug. Slowly he hugged her back.  
  
After a few minutes of her crying on his shoulder out of happiness Sakura broke up the hug. They stood up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"What kind of name is Kenchi?" Sakura teased  
  
"Tomoyo gave it to me"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I had to make sure I was wanted back here."  
  
"But I already told you that," she said surprised  
  
"I needed to see it myself," he said. Then reluctantly asked, "Are you ready to go back inside?"  
  
"I can't," she said frantically, "I must look horrible, my make-up must be running from crying so much"  
  
"No, you look beautiful, Tomoyo really made that dress perfect for you." He said, making her blush. "See, natural blush, now the mascara, close your eyes."  
  
He wiped the running mascara with his handkerchief. Before she could open her eyes he gave her a kiss on the cheek, her eyes flew open but she didn't seem bothered in the least bit.  
  
"Now you're glowing a little" he said with a smile across his face  
  
"I missed you so much," she said  
  
"Me too." He swept her up into another hug "What did you never get to tell me?"  
  
She paused. He felt her tense a little in his arms. He pulled her closer for comfort. Then she relaxed again, seeming to find a bit of courage she said, "I. love you." Her face turned red  
  
He pulled out of the hug and Sakura looked down, wondering if she had said the wrong thing. Then he pulled her face up to level with his. He had the brightest smile she had ever seen him with.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to hear that." he replied  
  
Sakura relaxed and smiled a smile she hadn't smiled in such a long time; Syaoran's smile.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Syaoran asked  
  
"No," she paused just long enough to make him nervous "Not if I kiss you first." She said with a smirk  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They leaned closer and kissed. Sakura smiled as she slowly felt her legs melting underneath her. Syaoran's mind screamed 'Finally!' After they broke the kiss they hugged for a few minutes listening to the music from inside the hall.  
  
"Are you ready to go back in?" Syaoran whispered in her ear  
  
"Yeah, nothing they can say will bother me now"  
  
"We're you really that bad?"  
  
"Worse," Sakura said smiling  
  
~~~~~Please review, I love the responses I have had so far!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Bump in the Road

What happened?" Sakura said staring at the empty room  
  
"I don't know, It doesn't look good." Syaoran said while taking out his charm that turns into his sword.  
  
It looked as if everyone vanished. Cups lay on the ground and the food on the table look as if everyone had just left them. They heard a noise behind them and they turned to see Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, what happened?" Sakura asked  
  
"I have no idea," Tomoyo said with shock written all over her face "I was outside."  
  
"Outside?" Syaoran asked suspiciously "You didn't."  
  
"Tape it?" Tomoyo finished the question while taping the tape recorder in her hand. Sakura and Syaoran turned red "Of course, you didn't think I'd miss the first kiss of my favorite couple did you?"  
  
"Great." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll give you both copies. Please don't make me destroy it," She begged with all our puppy dog eyes.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both liked the idea of having a copy of it. Blushing furiously they nodded.  
  
"As long as you don't show it to anyone else ok?" Syaoran added  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Then they turned back to the room. Sakura took a step inside and instantly her foot started to vanish. Syaoran pulled her arm firmly and once her foot left the floor it reappeared. Still holding on to Sakura he chanted and formed his sword. There was a rustling from behind them and they turned to see Yue and Keroberus hovering above them.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Have you heard of Shaka?" Yue said plainly. Not even surprised to see Syaoran there.  
  
"Yes, he is feared by all the Li family. He has made many powerful magicians disappear and many were never seen again. Those who did return were never the same. None of them would talk about it. But what does he have to do with this? He hasn't done anything in years."  
  
"He's back and. he wants Sakura," Keroberus said  
  
"You're not going to make her go are you?" Syaoran asked frantically.  
  
Keroberus looked to the side. Not making eye contact with any of them. Yue looked calmly at the group.  
  
"That's up to her," he said calmly.  
  
"Yue. What happens if I don't go?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"The people who disappeared here wouldn't be the last,"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. Syaoran looked shocked  
  
"You can't be considering going! There's got to be another way!" he yelled  
  
"You know I have to go. If there was another way they would have found it already," she said quietly to Syaoran. Then turning to Keroberus "That's why you've been going out all the time isn't it?"  
  
All Keroberus could do was nod still avoiding her eyes. She walked over to where he was hovering and hugged him around his neck. He looked shocked but didn't protest.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine," she whispered quietly to him as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Thank you. for being the best guardian-friend I could have ever had."  
  
She kissed him on his forehead and wiped tears from her eyes. Keroberus smiled weakly. She turned to Yue.  
  
"I'm ready," she said  
  
"Can't I go with her?" Syaoran asked desperately, already knowing the answer. "You can't go Sakura. not now."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly as she said the words to release the key she now held in her hand. Keroberus had brought the Sakura cards with him.  
  
"Release!" she yelled out and held the star staff in her hand.  
  
"No, please," Syaoran pleaded  
  
"Sleep. Make him sleep till I am far away," she said sadly  
  
Sleep released from the card in her hand and drifted toward Syaoran.  
  
"Make sure you come back," he said before sleep reached him  
  
Then as it flew over him he feel backwards and Sakura caught him and kneeled on the ground next to him. Syaoran's face looked worried and very disturbed. She took out another card.  
  
"Dream, make him have pleasant dreams until he wakes," she said and released the dream card.  
  
Syaoran's face slowly eased and he blushed a little.  
  
"I love you Sakura," he mumbled  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed him on his burning cheeks.  
  
"You're cute when you're sleeping," she whispered to him  
  
She laid Syaoran on the ground and turned to see Tomoyo tape-recording the scene. She blushed a little then walked calmly over to her.  
  
"It's your turn now," she said to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. They hugged, then Sakura used sleep and dream once again. Tomoyo drifted off into a peaceful sleep next to Syaoran. Sakura then used float to suspend them into the air.  
  
"Kero," Sakura said to Keroberus "nobody's home now, will you take them back to the house and watch over them?" he nodded in response.  
  
"I will take you then, are you ready?" Yue asked  
  
Sakura sent the float to her house and used the fly to produce two wings on her back.  
  
"I'm ready," she said  
  
They flew off in into the distance.  
  
They had flown in silence for quite some time when Yue stopped suddenly and turned to Sakura.  
  
"This is as far as I can take you. From here you fly fast straight- ahead and you will fly through an invisible portal to his mansion. I'm not sure what he wants, he is unpredictable," he paused "Be careful."  
  
Sakura hugged him.  
  
"Thank you" she said "Thank you for being there all those times." She broke the hug. "If I don't return, please explain it all to Oni-chan. He already knows quite a bit. He deserves to know it all."  
  
Yue nodded and Sakura flew ahead full speed  
  
  
  
Syaoran woke up slowly from his sleep. In the past half-hour he had dreamt some of the best dreams he had dreamt in his entire lifetime. He had almost completely forgotten what happened earlier. He looked around and noticed he was sleeping on an unfamiliar couch. It all suddenly came back to him and he ran up the stairs to Sakura's room. He found Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on Sakura's bed and Kero (now in his false form) floating near a picture of Sakura.  
  
"So you're awake," he said without turning around.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Nope, it's up to her now. All we could do is make it worse."  
  
"I wish I could do something."  
  
"Same here." Kero replied, regret and sorrow weighing his voice.  
  
Syaoran looked around the room; it had been so long since he had been here. He felt her aura all around the room. He paused as he noticed the bear he had given to her so long ago. Then he came across the postcards.  
  
"She kept all those?" he asked  
  
Kero turned to see Syaoran pointing at the postcards.  
  
"Yes, they meant a lot to her," he relied "You better never treat her wrong, there's a lot of people who'll track you down."  
  
"Leave him alone Kero," A voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned to see Tomoyo sitting up in Sakura's bed.  
  
"You ok?" She asked Syaoran sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," he said unconvincingly.  
  
"It's a good thing you're here," she said  
  
"Why? I can't do anything to help."  
  
"She'll try harder," Tomoyo replied "She's got something to come back to now."  
  
"I hope so,"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Thank you for reviews people. Sniff, so touching. Jared--- Very interesting review ^.^ It gave me the impression that I was Zoro.. hehe. Your imagination in reviews has given me a glimpse of how interesting your fanfics must be. =) I can't wait to read them  
  
DreamerDust--- 1) I love you're pen name =) 2) I think one or two more chapters until the reason for the title, girl in ice is reveled. Hopefully you'll like it =).  
  
Misty's Twin___ Another interesting pen name =) Thanks for the simple and sweet review!!!  
  
***********Want your name to appear in the next chapter's thank you section??? Of course you do!!! Then REVIEW!!! Thank you very much and have a nice day. please watch your step and be careful when opening overhead compartments, bags may have shifted during flight.. Hehhe off topic!!!**************** 


	5. Meeting with the Evil Man and The Girl i...

There was a flash of light. Sakura felt all feeling leave her body, then return quickly. The return of it felt like a train had hit her. She found herself on a marbled floor and she started gasping for air.  
  
"The first trip is always rough," a man's voice said.  
  
Sakura's head shot up and she saw the back of a man turned towards her.  
  
'Is that him?' she thought.  
  
He turned to face her. He was not like the man she had expected. He looked strong by build but his eyes looked tired. He looked like he was in his early 50's. His face was unshaven and his hair looked a mess. He was fairly well dressed though, and it contradicted the rest of him.  
  
"Not who you expected?" he asked reading her face.  
  
"Why do you want me here?" she said after catching her breath. She stood up to face him. Trying to look as fierce as possible.  
  
He laughed a deep kind laugh. "You don't have to put up a display for me," he said lightly. Then becoming a bit more serious. "So I guess they told you about me."  
  
She looked at him questioningly. Then reluctantly nodded.  
  
"What'd they say? I'm a killer? Not to be trusted?" he said calmly  
  
Sakura nodded again. She was starting to feel more at ease.  
  
"Follow me,"  
  
"Why do you want me here, what did you do to my friends?" she asked again, refusing to follow. Her tone was less demanding this time though.  
  
"Stubborn one aren't you? Just like my daughter." He paused and she noticed a sad glimmer in his eyes. "I'm sorry to have to take such drastic measures upon bringing you here. I believed it was the only way to make you take me seriously. You're friends will be fine. As for why you are here I will show you if you follow me."  
  
She followed. They went down a long corridor. It was immense and she felt very small. The ceiling was painted like the sky outside. As she looked she saw the clouds actually move, obviously some kind of magic. The walls were lined with portraits of men and women. The man studied her face as she looked around. She could feel his gaze but was still a little too afraid to return it.  
  
"Here," he stopped in front of a pair of large doors.  
  
He waved his hand and they opened before him. The room was very bright. She had to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she stared in horror at a girl frozen in a block of ice.  
  
"So was it tough to get them to let you come back" Tomoyo asked to attempt to take everyone's mind off The 45 min that Sakura had been gone.  
  
"Not as bad as I expected." Syaoran responded. He kept his gaze on the floor and played mindlessly with a stuffed animal that was laid in front of him.  
  
"Did they know how you felt about Sakura before?"  
  
"Yeah, they didn't let me know that though. My mom let me stand there and explain it all, spilling my guts and them she just said 'I know'." He said in a bit of an irritated tone.  
  
"Then what happened? Does she support it?"  
  
"Actually." He blushed a little, "She said it would be an honor to have the Clow Card Mistress in the family."  
  
Kero who was supposedly ignoring their conversation was heard choking in the background from this. He had been drinking something at the time Syaoran had said that last bit. Tomoyo started laughing. Syaoran was blushing even more.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I can just see. Touya's face now. if it ever happened," she managed to say between laughs.  
  
Syaoran's face went pale. Obviously he hadn't thought of that. Tomoyo promptly started rolling with laughter. Even Kero couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
Sakura stood frozen, staring at the block of ice in front of her. Questions flew through her mind. She almost wanted to make a dash for the door but something held her back. It was the look on Shaka's face. He looked so sad. Nothing in his eyes seemed threatening. He stared straight at the girl in the ice.  
  
"Sakura.," he said somberly "Meet my daughter."  
  
"Y. your daughter? She asked, completely stunned.  
  
He nodded slowly. Still not taking his eyes of the girl.  
  
"But," she paused. Wondering what to say, "How?" it was all she could think of.  
  
"It's a long story," he finally turned to face her and noticed the scared expression on her face, "I'm sorry, would you like to go into the hall to hear it?"  
  
Her insides screamed 'Yes! Please!' But she fought the though and replied "No I'm fine."  
  
Shaka tried to protest but one look at her determined face told him she had made her decision. He turned back to his daughter and began his story.  
  
"I was a great magician, many people came to me for advice. I taught some of the greatest magicians, even one you know very well," he paused and read the surprised expression on her face "Clow Reed." Sakura looked extremely shocked but listened intently. "I occasionally battled with other magicians. It was safe, neither opponent was allowed to deliver a fatal blow. It was merely a friendly test of skill. One magician could learn from another easily this way. I was competing in such a battle when this happened. I was unfamiliar with the other magician, but nothing about him seemed threatening. My daughter was watching the match; she loved to watch them. She always wanted to be a magician when she grew up. The match was going fine until my wife came into the room.  
  
When I met her she was alone on the street crying. She had a few bruises on her and I couldn't just leave her there so I took her to my home. While caring for her for a few days I slowly fell in love with her charm. She lit up my life. When she had truly recovered she went to leave, but it hurt me to see her go. I got my nerve and asked her to stay. Too my surprise that is what she wanted all along. She never wanted to discuss her past. I found it out the day of the battle. The other magician was her former fiancé. It was prearranged, and he abused her. The day I found her she had received he worst beating yet. She had been considering suicide when I showed up. She never told him about me. He assumed she had either died or run away. He had turned his life around and become a good magician. The moment he saw her however he snapped. He figured out that we were married and shot a fatal blow toward me while my back was turned."  
  
"How are you still alive then?" Sakura couldn't help asking.  
  
"She," he motioned toward his daughter "took the blow. She knew a little magic and she ran in front of me and made a small shield."  
  
"Is she." she couldn't complete the sentence.  
  
"She is still alive, but barely. It was a long time ago." He looked at Sakura. "Try to concentrate and you can feel what's left of her shield."  
  
Sakura nodded, and closed her eyes. Clutching her hands at her chest she searched the room with her mind. I took a while but she found a small fading light surrounding the girl. It looked extremely week. Her face cringed a little. Then she noticed many other auras around the room. They weren't alive, but definitely not dead. As she sensed them the all started advancing toward her, closing her in from all sides. She started to feel dizzy. She suddenly collapsed on the hard marble floor.  
  
^^^^^Thank you to:^^^^^^  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom___ One more chapter until Syaoran's Dad appears. Just to make it clear, in my fic both Sakura Mom and Syaoran's Dad are presumed dead. So Syaoran's father appearing will obviously be a surprise. I'll say no more, don't want to ruin it =)...  
  
dale jr's girl #8 ___ interesting Pen Name once again.. Don't cry!! I hate making people cry!! Hehehhe, hope you liked the new chapter  
  
Jared___ impatient as always. =) I'm not regretting telling readers that I had chapters hidden away (Whips out Zoro mask), but I've decided to add one chapter a day until they're all used up. That way it gives me time to add onto the last chapter. It would be cruel to have 4 chapters pop up, leaving you all with a cliff hanger and then take a week to add another chapter don't cha think?  
  
~~~~~And the whole Syaoran can't go with her thing, I could make up a big elaborate reason why he can't go but actually it's just because the next part of the plot involves only sakura and the "Evil Man." Thanx for the review, always interesting ^.^  
  
Sakura-Mako___ HAHAHAHA. your review definitely gave me a laugh. I am the engergizer bunny. I am the energizer bunny.. I am the energizer bunny. hehehe If you get impatient just read what I told Jared, it applies to you too. I promise people, there is a method to my madness. !!!!  
  
***********Want your name to appear in the next chapter's thank you section??? Of course you do!!! Then REVIEW!!! Thank you very much and have a nice day. please watch your step and be warry of the killer sea turtles that have recently decided to enhabit the runway. If thy attack, attempt spin around three times and yell out "I am the Energizer bunny" We have no idea whether this will work or not, but it'll be fun to look at**************** 


	6. Vison of The Truth

^^^ Sorry you guys have had to hold out on S+S romance from this story for a while. You'll have to hold out a little bit longer still ****SORRY!!!!**** This chapter has romance, but not of any of the CCS characters. I still promise sugary sweetness!!  
  
^^^The Later chapters are definite S+S mush, and plenty of room for more to be added. Just hold out with the plot chapters and it will come!!  
  
^^^If you really want S+S, go read my other CCS fic, Rooftop Lullaby. It's a One-shot, pure sugar and Fluff fic. It also has an original plot line!!! It's my favorite story that I have written so far!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ THERE WILL BE UPDATES EACH DAY!!! SO LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!  
  
Syaoran and Kero suddenly went stiff. They felt her fall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo's frantic voice broke through their thoughts.  
  
The mood in the room had relaxed and now the tension was suddenly back. Tomoyo looked at Kero, but he silently flew to the window and looked out like he expected to see Sakura fall from the sky. She looked at Syaoran. For a moment he returned it but then looked down away from her glance. She stepped toward him  
  
"What happened? Is she all right? Is she." She rambled tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine!" he cut her off sharply. Then he whispered, "She has to be."  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"I can't stay here." He turned to the door. "I'll be back, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"What if she comes back while you're gone?" she asked even though she knew he wouldn't stay.  
  
"She'll know where to find me," he said before closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked down the stairs and toward the front door. Just before he opened the door he noticed a picture of Sakura.  
  
"You have to come back," he whispered to the picture.  
  
He opened the door and after closing it behind him he ran down the block.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked rubbing her head. To her surprise her voice made almost no sound. It reminded her of a ripple in a pool of water.  
  
She sat up to find darkness all around her. She couldn't even see her hand let alone anything around her. Cautiously she got to her feet. As soon as she was upright she heard something like a drip of water. Immediately following the sound, the floor beneath her glowed with a small light. Blinking from the light she looked down to see earth. She couched down to get a closer look, and to her surprise the earth came rushing toward her.  
  
Startled she fell over but kept her eyes on the floor as she rushed through clouds. Then she could see a large area of land, and it kept coming. Within seconds she found herself approaching a small town at great speed. She became afraid that she would hit the earth, and closed her eyes preparing for the blow. But it never came; it had been too long considering how fast she was approaching. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a small street.  
  
A woman was coming toward her and to her shock she didn't seem to see her at all. She stepped out of the way but ended up in the path of someone else. She didn't get a chance to move and the man went through her. Before she could react she heard a woman crying.  
  
Sakura turned, this was the first sound she heard since she arrived there and something in the back of her mind told her this was important. The woman was beaten badly but none of the people on street seemed to notice or care. The woman stopped briefly and eyed a large knife sitting next to her on the step and then began to cry even harder. A young man in the street stopped and turned toward the woman. Sakura recognized him as a younger Shaka. After watching her for a moment he approached her and knelt down so he was level with her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
Her head shot up this. She looked a bit scared but after looking at him a bit she leaned toward him. He looked shocked but he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Within seconds her crying died down and her breathing became heavy; she had fallen asleep. He picked he up in his arms and caught a taxi.  
  
A blinding light came over the scene. Sakura shielded her eyes. Then she found herself in a large room. The woman lay on the bed and the young man was asleep next to it with his head lying on his arms on the bed. She woke up and sat up a little. Her bruises had healed quite a bit. When she caught sight of him she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Still sleeping he smiled a little. She giggled at this and it woke him up.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked with a fake annoyed tone. At this she only laughed harder.  
  
Once again the blinding light came. Now she saw the woman was completely recovered and was heading for the door.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," she said a little sadly. And she turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" he said a little louder than necessary. She turned with a little hope on her face "Do you think you could. well I'd like it if you." He struggled to talk. But he finally got his nerve. "Will you stay here with me?"  
  
She smiled and ran up to him with arms open wide.  
  
Another light hit Sakura. She found herself in another large room. At one end stood Shaka. He looked stronger than when she had seen him and fairly impressive. At the other end was an unshaven man.  
  
"Go daddy!" said a young voice behind her. Sakura turned to see the girl that she had seen frozen in the ice block. She looked so innocent, so happy, and so alive.  
  
She heard a noise and turned to see the woman from the previous scenes enter the room with a tray of drinks in her hand. She looked at the other man and in shock dropped the tray. Shaka ran to her side.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" He asked as she stared blankly at the other man.  
  
"You!" the other man yelled, "This is where you've been? You married him?"  
  
Shaka didn't seem to notice the other man anymore. He was watching his wife's face intently. His back was turned to him and his wife was looking over his shoulder at the other man. Her face had gone pale and she was shaking. The other man suddenly glowed with a red aura. He shook violently and suddenly he crossed his arms in front of him and said something in a foreign language. His arms glowed brighter and with one swift move he sent a surge of power toward to the couple.  
  
"No!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Then she saw it. The young girl ran in front of the attack and brought her arms to her chest. A faint blue light shone and when Sakura looked back the girl was in the ice. The other man saw what he had done and turned pale. He chanted once again and with a bright flash he died.  
  
"Sakura?" She heard a voice say. All motion in the room stopped. A light was coming from the doorway. She walked toward it. "Wake up Sakura,"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE THANK YOU AREA^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
anonymous person__ Stop crying!!!! How mean of you to cry after I tell you all that I hate making people cry ^Sniff^ ^Sob^. Just kidding... I am attemting not to make people cry over evil cliff hangers by updating every day... but oh well.  
  
Jared!!! ___ Yeah Jared is back again!! I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter, but most likely they will be answered better in the next chapter.  
  
*****I totally understand the whole "Syaoran is my favorite character" thingi, because he is actually my favorite character too with Sakura's brother at a close second ^.^. but the reason why I used Sakura as the main character is because I can write a girl's story better since I am a girl.. and can understand the point of view better.  
  
******In my later story "Rooftop Lullaby" I got up enough confidence to write the story based around a guys point of view. . and that guy is.. .. .. SYAORAN!!!! Go read it Jared, I think you'll like it ^.^ and hopefully it'll hold over your impatient tendencies.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom____ SUPER DUPPER TROOPER GREAT REVIEW. I like how you are anticipating the plot to come, keep doing it!! Oh and I said hi to the energizer bunny for you, but he said that if you wanted to contact him you should have gone through his agent.. I think he's getting a little full of himself, after being on all those commercials and all.  
  
***********Want your name to appear in the next chapter's thank you section??? Of course you do!!! Then REVIEW!!! Thank you very much and have a nice day. please watch your step when passing over the hot lava pit, if the person in front of you in line falls into the pit feel free to use him or her as a stepping stone or as a floatation device. Buh-bye now.****************  
  
*****P.S. it seems like you guys want to own my story, and considering I'm having a writers block, give me suggestions of how you would add on to this story!!! Thanx**** 


	7. Syaoran's Father

Syaoran stopped running. He suddenly felt relieved. She was all right. The tiredness he had managed to ignore now hit him full-force. Luckily he was almost there. He turned the corner to the park and took a seat on a swing. Images of the night Sakura had been dumped by Yukito flew through his mind. In that same spot she had cried on his shoulder. He remembered telling her someday she would find someone who considered her their number one. The irony was that that someone was right in front of her.  
  
He yawned loudly and realized just how exhausted he was. He slowly got up and went to a nearby bench. Laying down he looked up at the stars. Soon he was asleep.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke to see Shaka's worried face. As soon as he saw she was awake his face relaxed.  
  
"You had me worried there," he said with a sigh of relief. "I guess that was a little too much for you."  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked puzzled  
  
"You collapsed."  
  
Sakura sat up and look at him distantly. "I saw it all." she said still a little confused about it.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"All of what you told me about; the woman crying, you caring for her, asking her to stay, and." she paused remembering the worst part "the incident."  
  
"I see," he said thoughtfully. "I heard about your premonitions."  
  
"I felt her shield," she paused "And something else."  
  
"I see, is that what made you pass out?" she nodded "I'm sorry, I've tried to remove them, but they want to be there when the time comes." He said mainly to himself. Then noticing Sakura's extremely confused face he laughed a little, "I take it you are confused, I should have explained."  
  
He raised his arm in a dramatic motion. In front of each of the pictures in the hall there now stood a hologram of each person. Sakura who had sat up now cowered to the ground again as she saw as well as felt bright colored aura's speed dangerously close to her toward the holograms.  
  
After a few moments she noticed that each of the lights had found their ways to the holograms and now surrounded them. Sakura took a good look at the nearest statue and covered her mouth in shock. The man was fairly tall and strong looking. But despite his impressive figure she was most shocked by his face. Slowly standing she went up to him and looked straight into his face.  
  
To her surprise he turned toward her. Deep amber eyes stared at her through a mat of brown hair. His eyebrows had a look of a scowl on them but after a moment they eased slightly. He kneeled down to her level.  
  
"Hello Sakura," a deep voice said in her head. He was not speaking to her; he was projecting straight into her mind.  
  
"You. Can't be. But you look so much like him." She mumbled to the figure.  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot, you are the one who holds the key to my little wolf's heart," He "said" with a slight smile.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with surprise and happiness. "I love your son very much sir."  
  
His face showed silent laughter. "Never thought that the card mistress would call me sir."  
  
She smiled in response. But that was soon replaced by a look of confusion. "But why are you here? I thought you were dead but I can feel you are alive, not a ghost or spirit."  
  
"Syaoran sure picked a smart one," the voice sounded in her head. "My family was told I am dead. But I know my wife can feel my presence out there somewhere. I was away when I was summoned."  
  
"Summoned?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I believe I should leave that explanation for Shaka." He replied. Then holding her head her kissed her on the forehead. She felt a tingling sensation at his touch. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. "Good luck.youngest Daughter," he said lightly. Then laughed a deep laugh as he saw her blush.  
  
Smiling she started to walk back over to where Shaka was. As she walked past each of the holograms they smiled at her, then kneeled on one knee in a show of respect. While passing a few they wished her good luck by projecting their voices inside her head. Now thoroughly convinced Shaka was to be trusted she followed him inside the room with the girl once again.  
  
"They have agreed to stay in the hall in order not to disturb you." Shaka stated proudly. He was smiling happily. He had enjoyed Sakura's meeting with Syaoran's father. "I believe now is a good a time as any for an explanation. Each of the men and women in the hall were the ones before you. Many were past pupils and good friends; some were simply very powerful. Since the man who did this put a block so I could not undo the spell I have been searching for someone who can. Unfortunately the chances of someone who can perform the reversal are one in a million. The side affect is also tragic.  
  
I only found it out after the first attempt. If one does not succeed he or she is drained and forced to live in a purely aura form until the spell is reversed. So it has now become more than just about my daughter. I created those hologram bodies for them, but it is not nearly enough. I told each of them of the consequences and they chose to proceed.  
  
Those who declined I erased memories about this place from them. But at first my skills at this were quite primitive and it left them permanently changed. Therefore I was deemed a horrible monster. But I hope to clean the slate of all that. I believe I have been looking in all the wrong places. It doesn't matter what power the person has; it matters what they have inside. I found the perfect combination of both. Will you help me Sakura?" He looked at her with great hope.  
  
"I will do my best" She replied with a worried smile on her face. He had so much trust in her, she wasn't sure she could live up to it.  
  
Reading her expression like a book Shaka laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you can do this, and so do you," he pointed to her chest at the left "in here."  
  
Sakura put her hand where he indicated and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and began to glow slightly. She did not notice herself, but Shaka smiled at the display. She had the hidden power. Sakura walked up to the girl and touched the ice surrounding her briefly. She could feel the souls of all those before her somehow imbedded in the ice. All of them were pushing her forward. She turned back to Shaka and nodded, signifying she was ready.  
  
He touched her head and suddenly she knew all the words she needed to say. It was quite simple. She placed her hands on the ice, ignoring the cold. Then in a clear voice she said, "Ice, preserving the one with the heart of gold, I request you release you hold, and free those who have come before me, for they deserve a life of prosperity."  
  
A faint light spread from her fingertips. It traveled along the ice creating small cracks in the ice. Sakura could feel her power start to drain but she held strong. Forcing even more energy into the ice. She could feel the ice break. Soon a loud noise was heard as the first chunk of ice feel to the ground. It was silent for a few moments but that was soon followed by the booming sound of a waterfall of ice cascaded upon the marble floor. Sakura felt the power drain out of her and she fell to the floor. But instead of the hardness of the marble, she felt a warm body holding her. Looking up she saw Syaoran's father holding her and smiling down on her with extreme pride. She looked over to the ice and found Shaka embracing his daughter.  
  
"I did it Daddy!" the girl cried out gleefully, "Did you see? I saved you from the evil man! I told you I'd be just like you someday!"  
  
Shaka's eyes pooled up with tears as he looked in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked innocently, "Who are all these people Daddy?" she said eyeing all the people in the room. They were the forms of the people who had once tried to free her. They all looked at Sakura and the small girl with a great sense of relief. "Where's Mummy?" Shaka looked extremely sad at this. Sakura guessed that she had died, Shaka never spoke of this.  
  
"Right here" an angelic voice called from the door. Shaka's face lightened and her picked up his daughter and ran to his wife. They all embraced emotionally.  
  
Sakura looked extremely puzzled. Where had she been?  
  
"She was the first aura sealed" Syaoran's father said. "Shaka was uncertain it was successful. But it seems it worked out fine." He smiled down at her. "You did terrific." He helped her to stand upright. "There are many people who would like to thank you."  
  
Sakura looked upon the hundreds of people who now stood before her. Each on had a grateful look on their faces. They bowed down before her.  
  
"It's time for you all to return to your lives," Shaka's voice sounded from the doorway. Sakura noticed his voice sounded relived and when she now looked at him she saw a glimpse of the man he had once been. He stood taller and he seemed to glow with happiness. The years seemed to erase with every breath he took.  
  
The people now stood and walked toward the portal she had some through once before. Syaoran's father turned to leave, but Sakura grabbed his hand. He turned with a surprised look but it soon settled into a pleasant smile. Sakura was a bit nervous but when she met his gaze she instantly relaxed.  
  
"Before you go" she said with hope, "I was wondering if you would come with me to see Syaoran. I mean I know you'd like to get home." she started rambling nervously.  
  
"I would love to, card mistress," he said holding her hand and turning toward the portal.  
  
"It's Sakura." She corrected smiling up at him. "Hold on" she said suddenly remembering something. She ran over to where Shaka and his family stood. After a moments of looking in happiness at them together she bowed in respect. Shaka's eyes flew open; it was he who should be bowing to her. Sakura could feel his surprise and she smiled as she continued. "It would be a great honor if you would give me the pleasure of studying magic from the greatest teacher of all; Shaka."  
  
Shaka stared at her in open amazement. She knew how much this meant to him. It symbolized the return of his status in society. Soon his name would be cleared. Soon he could return to his previous life. It was still a way off, but he knew it would be worth it. He took her head in his hands and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled at this. "The honor would be all mine." He replied.  
  
Standing slowly she smiled at the young girl. The girl looked at her questioningly, but seemed to sense she had helped her and smiled warmly back. Sakura ran back to Syaoran's father who was patiently watching the scene unfold before him. She smiled up at him and then proceeded toward the portal. Using the fly she created a pair of wings on both their backs and they walked through.  
  
  
  
Sakura appeared next to Yue suddenly. He turned sharply and looked at her. His face seemed solemn, but to Sakura's trained eye, she noted a look of relief.  
  
"Ready to go back?" he said without even a question as to who the man was next to her.  
  
She nodded in agreement and they flew of toward the city. As they neared her home. Sakura say the light on in her room. She paused a moment looking at the figures moving around in the room. She didn't see Syaoran, but she decided he could be anywhere in the house and she flew onward.  
  
^^^^^SORRY NO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TODAY^^^^^^ I WANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FAST!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Father And Son, plus Sakura And Syaoran ...

"I wish I could have taped it," Tomoyo rambled pointlessly. They were trying to break the tension that had built thickly in the room. Kero turned suddenly and flew to the window. Tomoyo was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Sakura slip gracefully into the room.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Kero yelled in unison as they ran up to her and gathered her in a tight embrace. Sakura smiled and hugged them back. Kero looked over her shoulder at the man behind her.  
  
"Sakura," He asked, breaking the embrace. "Who is that?"  
  
Sakura suddenly came back to reality. "Meet Syaoran's father," she said proudly turning to him. Then she realized what she had said and started searching the room with her eyes. "Where is he?" She asked with a bit of worry evident in her voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked into her eyes with reassurance. "It was too much for him to be here." She said. Sakura now looked even more nervous. "He said you would know where to find him." Tomoyo finished.  
  
Sakura smiled. She obviously knew the place. Then looking back at her friends with a pleading look she asked, "Do you think. I hate to leave you now. it's just that," Desperately trying to find the right words.  
  
Tomoyo cut her off saying "We wouldn't want you to keep him waiting." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said as she turned to window and Syaoran's father. With a quick glance behind her she took to the air again.  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt something soft press against his cheek. Then he heard her voice. It sounded so angelic. He willed his eyes to stay closed in fear of waking up and finding it was only a dream.  
  
"Syaoran," the voice said clearly this time. "Wake up Syaoran. I'm back and I have someone with me who is eager to see you."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to find Sakura smiling down at him. Without thinking he sprung up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank god" he said quietly into her hair.  
  
"I told you I'd be fine," she replied softly.  
  
A sound of someone attempting to suppress laughter was heard behind them. They turned to see Syaoran's father standing watching them.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," he said noticing he had disrupted them.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran sweat-dropped. "You mind telling me who this is?"  
  
"Hoe!!!" She replied in her trademark phrase. "I almost forgot!" She broke the hug and dragged a confused Syaoran with her over to Syaoran's father. "Syaoran I'd like you to meet your father."  
  
"Sakura have you lost it? This man is not my father." Syaoran stopped short upon looking in the man's eyes. "It's. not. possible" he continued slowly.  
  
"It's been a long time Syaoran," His father looked down at him. He smiled and Syaoran looked as though he was breaking. Sakura pushed him into his father's arms.  
  
"I've been watching you," his father said "I'm glad to see you've grown up into such a fine young man." All Syaoran could do was stare in awe. He felt his father slip something into his jacket pocket. "And I don't think you could have possibly made a better choice in a girlfriend" he said so only Syaoran could hear him. Syaoran blushed. His father stepped back and looked at his son approvingly. "I hate to do this, but I must go see the rest of the family." He said reluctantly. All Syaoran could do is nod. It was obviously a big shock for him.  
  
And in a flash of light he was gone again. Syaoran walked in shock over to the park bench. He felt Sakura sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She sighed and he noticed her aura was a bit weak. He knew she had used a great deal of effort with whatever she did. But she had somehow had enough energy to come to him. He stared up at the stars thinking about his father's return. Suddenly he remembered the object his father had slipped into his jacket and he fumbled to retrieve it.  
  
He pulled out a small box from his jacket. He felt Sakura stir in interest as he opened it. Inside lay two small teardrops that seemed to be made out of glass. Instantly Sakura sat up. These were from the ice that had surrounded the Shaka's daughter. She closed her eyes and she could feel the presence of each of the magicians in them.  
  
She opened her eyes again and examined the teardrops. One was attached to a necklace and the other was attached to a pin. Sakura took the one with the necklace and Syaoran took the one with the pin. As they looked at each of them closely they noticed a small red heart suspended in the ice-glass. Sakura put the necklace on and Syaoran put the pin on his shirt.  
  
Syaoran felt a sudden urge and he pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. As their lips met the heart within each of their pendants glowed a bright red. Sakura barely noticed the glow; she was so lost in the kiss. It surprised her that Syaoran could put so much into a kiss. She could almost feel his love flowing through her. As they broke the kiss the glow faded but still shone warmly. Syaoran looked up and suddenly turned pale. In front of them now stood a spirit of a woman. Sakura looked up but she felt no threat from her and remained calm.  
  
"Hello," The woman said. Her voice echoed slightly as she talked "I am the spirit of the hearts you now poses. I am here to tell you the story of them"  
  
"Why do they glow?" Sakura asked calmly.  
  
"The hearts are created to show true love. They are made of a material that was lost long ago. It is known as the love stone."  
  
"I don't think she can hear us," Syaoran told Sakura. "Reminds me of a recording." Sakura nodded and again turned her attention to the woman.  
  
"Once activated by a kiss of true love the hearts will shine until the love is extinguished by death or other circumstances. Since magicians created it, it also will alert the other holder of the stone if one of them should become in danger. There are also other uses of the stone. But these are meant to be discovered by the owners. All uses have yet to be discovered. May your love shine forever." The woman bowed and disappeared.  
  
"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Sakura yawned. "I'm tired Syoaran, can we go back?"  
  
He seemed to think deeply for a moment and then as if a lightbulb suddenly blinked on he came out of it with a smirk on his face. He stood up and in one swift move picked up Sakura in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran you can't possibly carry me home, I know you're tired." She started to protest, but her cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. She blushed and abruptly stopped talking.  
  
"Think of going home," he said. Sakura stared at him like he was insane. He pointed to the pendant now pinned to his shirt. She realized what he was doing. "Might as well try them out." He said  
  
She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. Syaoran began to wonder if he could really get his mind to think of going to her house, let alone anything other than her in his arms. With a bit of effort he forced his mind to think of her room. He envisioned the postcards, the bear he gave to her, the bed she slept in and the scattered pictures around the room. Soon he felt his chest become increasingly warm and felt a light engulf them.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
SORRY NO COMMENTS. I WANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FOR MY IMPATIENT READERS (COUGH) Jared (Cough)  
  
My next chapter is very short because I have Writers block!!! Help me!!! Give me your ideas in your reviews.. !!! You know you want to!!! $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
